En la guerra y en el amor TODO se vale
by Makiams
Summary: A Ginny le gusta Harry... pero a Hermione también! Las dos mejores amigas están en guerra... y ni siquiera saben cual de las dos le gusta a Harry! :S Mal summary... mejor lean. RVS PLZ!
1. La declaración de guerra

Aquí vengo con una historia que, tengo que admitir, no se me ocurrió completamente a mí. La pensamos con una amiga en mi casa y después de hablar y hablar como por 3 horas le dije que la quería publicar, y después de pensárselo un BUEEEEEEEEN rato, me dijo que sí, así que la publicación de esta historia está dedicada a ti mi querida makita! )

La historia pasa en el 7º año en Hogwarts

No tiene spoilers del 6º libro

Lamentablemente los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a la Rowling (pero no se preocupen... cuando ella muera les aseguro que van a salir a la venta y me los voy a comprar! Muajajajajajajaja... )

Ahora sí... la historia

* * *

En la Guerra y en el Amor TODO se vale

Capítulo 1: La declaración de guerra

Era un precioso día de otoño... mientras Harry y Ron estaban practicando en el campo de Quidditch, Hermione y Ginny estaban en la biblioteca.

- Gin, es cierto lo que dicen?

- Qué Herms?

- Dicen que tu y Dean terminaron...

- Sí, es cierto.

- Lo siento mucho... por qué?

- Es que... le dije algo a Dean que quizás no debería haberle dicho

- Qué fue si se puede saber...

- Le dije a Dean... aghhh...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flash Back_

_Gin, qué te pasa? _

_Nada Dean... sólo estaba pensando _

_En qué? _

_En que... en que tengo que decirte algo _

_A ver... _

_Pero no te lo quiero decir! _

_Entonces no entiendo... tienes que decirme algo pero no quieres hacerlo? _

_Tu de verdad me quieres? _

_Jajaja... si era eso entonces claro que sí Gin... no habría estado contigo por 2 años si no, jejeje – dijo mientras se inclinaba para besarla a lo que ella movió la cara – qué pasa? _

_Dean... creo... creo que todavía... _

_Crees que todavía que? _

_CreoquetodavíaestoyenamoradadeHarry _

_Perdón? _

_Creo que todavíaestoyenamoradadeHarry... _

_CREES QUÉ? _

_Dean... creo que todavía estoy e.n.a.m.o.r.a.d.a de Harry _

_Cómo es ESO posible? Gin no me mientas con algo así! _

_NO TE ESTOY MINTIENDO! Y ESTO NO PASA PRECISAMENTE PORQUE YO QUIERA! _

_Y DESDE HACE CUANTO YA QUE VIENES CREYENDO ESO? _

_Cómo... como que desde siempre... _

_O SEA QUE LLEVAS 2 AÑOS SALIENDO CONMIGO PERO ENAMORADA DE HARRY? _

_No todo el tiempo! Es que... es que... _

_ES QUE QUÉ? _

_ES QUE NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA! YA? LO SIENTO... LO SIENTO MUCHO DEAN! _

_DE ACUERDO... SIÉNTELO Y ANDA Y DILE A HARRY LO QUE SIENTES! _

_PERO SI ESTOY SALIENDO CONTIGO! _

_JA... CREES QUE DESPUÉS DE ESTO VAMOS A SEGUIR? ESTO ES EL FINAL WEASLEY!_

_Fin Flash Back_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

- Ginny... ohhh... lo siento mucho por ustedes! Hacían una pareja tan linda!

- Lo sé Mione... pero lo que siento por Harry es más fuerte!

- Oye, oye, oye... no estarás pensando en tratar de conquistar a Harry. Verdad? - preguntó una Hermione bastante inquieta.

- Eso es exactamente en lo que estoy pensando! Vienen los bailes de Halloween, Navidad y Año Nuevo... y voy a conseguir que para los 3, Harry me pida que vaya con él

- Ginny... tu sabes que a mí me gusta Harry! Yo quiero que él me invite a los 3 bailes! Lo tenía todo planeado!

- Mione, mione, mione... perdona que te lo diga, pero ya jugaste por demasiado tiempo el papel de "soy tu mejor amiga Harry y te quiero mucho! )"

- Prefiero eso a ser la chica "me gusta Harry, pero salgo con Dean, o con Michael, o en verdad con quien sea... no me interesa agarrarme a todos los chicos del castillo para tratar de olvidarme de Harry"

- RATÓN DE BIBLIOTECA!

- CUALQUIERA! VEAMOS CON QUIEN PREFIERE SALIR HARRY!

- BIEN! ESTO ES GUERRA HERMIONE GRANGER!

- COMO QUIERAS WEASLEY! Y OLVIDATE DE QUE SOMOS AMIGAS!- terminó Hermione muy enojada y salió de la biblioteca.

- QUÉ ME VA A IMPORTAR TU AMISTAD SI DESPUÉS YO VOY A TENER A HARRY? - gritó Ginny, recibiendo un fuerte "SHHHHHHHHH!" de la Sra. Pince. Saben... si las 2 no hubieran estado tan ocupadas gritándose, tal vez hubieran notado que había alguien escuchándolas detrás de una estantería. Y no era precisamente alguien que TENÍA que saber acerca de la pelea que tenían Ginny y Hermione por Harry...

- Así que la sangre sucia y la pobretona esa se están peleando por el cara-rajada de Potter? (si con eso no saben quien es... u.u) Creo que esto va a ser muy interesante... - dijo fríamente Draco y salió de la biblioteca, rumbo a la sala común de Slytherin.

* * *

Ya sé... el primer capítulo no es lo que me hubiera esperado pero es tan raro tratar de acordarme de todo lo que dijimos! Al menos el resto de la historia está bien buena! Bueno, ojalá que les guste y DEJEN REVIEWS! que al final como que dejan de dar ganas de escribir si nadie opina nada y uno no sabe que es lo que está bien, mal, si la historia está buena y eso. 

Dicho eso ya... hasta el proximo capítulo! BYEEEEEEEEE!

Makiams...

De todas maneras, para que sepan... los reviews se dejan ahí abajito donde sale Submit Review!


	2. Cambios y Planes

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Primero que nada gracias por los reviews y como me voy de vacas luego, quería subir rápido este capítulo. Bueno... tenía que colocar todo el cambio que va a tener Hermione porque... bueno, como que hasta ese momento seguía estando bastante desarreglada y Ginny no, así que me sentí en la obligación de emparejar el campo de juego... Bueno, este capi quedó más largo que el otro (y eso que los capítulos largos no se me dan mucho) y ojalá que les guste. Como siempre... dejen reviews abajo:D

* * *

Capítulo 2: Cambios y Planes

Después de salir de la biblioteca, Hermione corrió hasta llegar a su habitación especial de prefecta y se miró al espejo. No le gustó lo que veía... un pelo castaño claro largo y brillante, pero muy enmarañado y parecía que no le hubieran pasado una peineta en años!

La piel estaba pálida... no le gustaba mucho tomar sol, de maquillaje usaba sólo un poquito de lipgloss y la veintena de libros que llevaba la hacían verse a lo menos 4 centímetros más bajita de lo que en verdad era. Se sentía como el patito feo del cuento. En situaciones como la que ella tenía ahora, podía volverse extremadamente crítica consigo misma y con su apariencia (que nunca le molestó tanto) aunque tenía que admitir que habían cosas buenas en su cuerpo y cara: los ojos los tenía preciosos igual que la nariz y la boca. Había leído tantos libros de nutrición que comía muy saludablemente y era bastante delgada. Ya... Hermione estaba bien linda, sólo que muy descuidada y no tenía idea de maquillaje o peinados como para arreglarse. Así que sólo le quedó una opción... fue a la sala común de Gryffindor, subió a los dormitorios de chicas de 7º, tocó la puerta y esperó.

- Quién es? – preguntó una voz desde la habitación

- Soy yo Parvati... Hermione. Ábreme la puerta, necesito pedirles algo a ti y a Lavender!

- De acuerdo, espera un segundo – dijo la misma voz. Pasaron unos dos minutos y Parvati abrió la puerta. A Hermione siempre le gustó mucho esa habitación... y le dio mucha pena dejarla el año pasado, aunque iba bastante a dormir allá ya que a pesar de todo, Lavender y Parvati eran dos de sus mejores amigas. La 3º era Ginny, aunque con todo esto de Harry y la pelea, como que no tenía muchas ganas de verla por un buen tiempo. Después de haber entrado, se sentó en su cama y Parvati y Lavender en el piso al frente de ella.

- Chicas – partió – ustedes saben que son dos de mis mejores amigas y que las quiero muchísimo, y que nunca jamás les he pedido nada. Cierto?

- Sí Herms, y tu sabes que tu eres una de nuestras mejores amigas y que te queremos mucho y que... eeehhh... y que aunque siempre te andamos pidiendo favores y todo eso también nos encantaría poder hacer algo por ti, cierto? – dijeron las dos.

- Sí, lo sé. Y esta vez de verdad necesito que hagan algo muy pero es que muy grande por mí.

- Qué? – preguntó Lavender.

- Yo... necesito... yo necesito que ustedes dos me ayuden a...

- Que te ayudemos a qué? – insistió Lavender

- Necesito que me ayuden a arreglarme... para verme bien...

- Y que necesitarías para verte bien según tú? – pregunto Parvati

- Mmmm... necesito que me ayuden a arreglarme el pelo, a que me enseñen a vestirme y a que me ayuden con el maquillaje.

- Para que sería todo eso? – preguntó Lavender

- Para... es una larga historia y bueno... – respondió Hermione

- Y bueno nada... no te preocupes, es viernes y no tenemos clases hasta el lunes... así que tómate tu tiempo – terminó Lavender.

Así Hermione comenzó a contarle a Lavender y a Parvati, como es que se había enamorado de Harry, por qué Dean había terminado con Ginny, la pelea que tuvieron en la biblioteca, lo en desventaja que se sentía sobre pelear con Ginny por Harry, las 1000 y 1 razones por las que también quería cambiar y obviamente porque estaba decidida a, de alguna manera, hacer que Harry se enamorara de ella y fuera con ella a los bailes de Halloween, Navidad y Año Nuevo.

- Ay Herms tontita – dijo Parvati – cómo puedes creer que Harry podría preferir a esa niñita antes que a ti? O sea... estará medio ciego, pero tanto... no lo creo

- Ya lo sé, pero a quien no le gustaría más Ginny, la linda niña que sonríe siempre y que se arregla hasta para irse a la cama, antes que a la que parece que se hubiera cepillado el pelo con un tenedor? – preguntó Herms – Necesito su respuesta, me van a ayudar, sí o no?

- Definitivamente sí! – dijo Lavender – ahora Par, manos a la obra! Hermi por favor sígueme al baño – le indicaba Lavender – ponte esto – le pasó una bata que Hermione obedientemente se puso – y relájate – dicho esto, la hizo sentarse frente a la bañera, le tomó el pelo y se lo empezó a lavar.

Parvati y Lavender tuvieron a Hermione ahí como por 2 horas entre que le ponían shampoos, se los sacaban, lo peinaban, le echaban bálsamo, lo pinaban de nuevo, lo repasaban todo con agua fría, le hacían un tratamiento de crema y después le echaron una pasta encima, le pusieron rizadores (como los que usaban antes para hacerse la chasquilla o como los que te ponen en la peluquería) y lo taparon con una gorra de baño

- Por qué lo dejan así? – preguntó Hermione

- Porque se deja en la cabeza por 30 minutos y después se saca. Ahí Lavender está poniendo el timer y por mientras te vamos a aconsejar sobre la ropa. Tráela hasta acá, quieres? – preguntó Parvati.

- De acuerdo... _ACCIO BAÚL DE ROPA! – _dijo Hermione, y sonó algo que entró violentamente por la ventana. – ahí está. Fueron a ver y ahí estaba... el baúl de ropa de Hermione Granger. Lo abrieron y empezaron a clasificar la ropa en poleras, polerones, chalecos, pantalones, faldas, blusas y ropa deportiva.

- Herms tienes mucha ropa! Por qué siempre te pones la misma polera rosa con los mismos jeans desteñidos, con el mismo chaleco morado, si tienes mil otras cosas! – preguntó Lavender

- Porque nada de esa ropa me gusta! Son cosas que mamá me compra de regalo y después me las mete en el baúl sacando mis libritos preciosos! – se quejó Hermione.

- Pues que pena por ti pero... – dijo Parvati tomando la polera y los pantalones – tu mamá tiene un gusto excelente en ropa y no podemos dejar que su hija se comprote como una malagradecida que sólo se pone una cosa. Así que tu misma vas a tomar estos pantalones y la polera y los vas a ir a dejar al ejército de salvación.

- Herms, tu cambio va a ser total. Así que acostúmbrate a ponerte ropa que te favorezca y colores que hagan que te veas menos pálida. Por ejemplo – dijo Lavender mientras miraba la ropa – esta polera está bien linda – le dijo mientras le mostraba una polera roja de tiritas con un estampado que simulaba una playa al atardecer - el rojo te queda muy bien con el pelo y la piel, demuestra alegría y está de moda! (lo último no lo sé pero... estamos hablando del 97:S)

- Y te queda muy lindo eso con estos pantalones... – trató de decir Parvati

- ESOS PANTALONES PARECE QUE ESTUVIERAN USADÍSIMOS! – reclamó Hermione

- La tela es así (son los típicos pantalones medios verdes con partes más amarillas en las rodillas) y queda muy lindo – terminó Parvati – aparte la idea no es que te guste tanto a ti sino que a Harry :P

- ¬¬ Yo soy la que se va a tener que poner eso...

- Y te va a quedar lindo! – dijeron las dos. Y después de darle una charla de 20 minutos sobre qué ponerse con qué...

TOC, TOC TOC.

- Quién es? – preguntó Parvati

- Somos Harry y Ron! – dijeron 2 voces detrás de la puerta – andamos buscando a Hermione!

- Qué quieren? – preguntó ella

- Ábrenos! Tenemos que hablar contigo! – dijeron los dos

- No puedo... al menos no por los siguientes 85 minutos! – les gritó ella

- ES IMPORTANTEEE!

- SI ME SIGUEN GRITANDO LES JURO QUE NO BAJO!

- Bueno... TE ESPERAMOS EN LA SALA COMÚN EN 90 MINUTOS! NO LLEGUES TARDE! – terminaron los dos, y se fueron

- Ya sonó el timer, así que vamos al baño para sacarte eso de la cabeza. – dijo Lavender y fueron las 3 al baño, le sacaron la pasta de la cabeza a Hermione, enjuagaron, apagaron la ducha, le pusieron una toalla, la sentaron de espaldas al espejo del baño, le empezaron a secar el pelo mientras le sacaban los rizadores y los rociaban con una poción fijadora que hacían que no tuviera que repetir el mismo procedimiento en 3 meses. Como todavía estaba con el uniforme del colegio, sólo le pusieron un poquito de lipgloss, y después de ordenarle un poco el uniforme, le dijeron que se podía dar vuelta.

- Y qué te parece? – preguntó Parvati-

- Me encanta! Chicas de verdad mil gracias tengo el pelo precioso! – dijo Hermione. Y no era para menos. Ahora con ese poquito de lipgloss su cara se veía más feliz, sin contar con el hecho de que de verdad estaba feliz, y su pelo... estaba rizado pero bien! Era algo entre liso con el rizado más al final, y no se veía tanto como una champa! Y se veía peinado! Y arreglado! – Chicas de verdad no sé que hubiera hecho sin ustedes.

- Y todavía nos quedan cosas, porque te tenemos que enseñar a maquillarte y mañana a la noche le vas a pedir permiso a McGonagall para que te deje ir a un SPA con nosotras el domingo – le dijo Lavender

- Y ahora baja que van a hacerse los 90 minutos y no quieres llegar atrasada a verte con los 2, o si? – preguntó Parvati

- No, chicas de verdad que se pasaron! Las quiero muuuuucho:D – dijo Hermione y se fue a la sala común.

* * *

Harry y Ron ya se estaban cansando de esperar a su amiga cuando al fin sintieron que alguien estaba bajando las escaleras... aunque se parecía mucho a Hermione pero tenia el pelo arreglado y estaba más alta... imagínense la sorpresa que se llevaron los dos cuando esa persona se les acerco rápidamente y les preguntó: 

- Ya llegué chicos, que era taaaan importante?

- Eeehhh... qué te hiciste Hermione? – preguntó Ron

- Ah... Par y Lav me ayudaron a arreglarme el pelo para tenerlo más normal... acaso me van a decir que no les gusta y que me veo horrible? – preguntó Hermione haciéndose la triste y poniendo la carita del gato con botas de Shrek 2 (si la vieron... ya saben cuál es)

- Noooo! Nono... nada de eso Mione, te ves preciosa! – le dijo Harry

- Eh, si, preciosa! Sólo que un poquito diferente – dijo Ron

- Eeehh... gracias por los cumplidos y que era eso tan importante de lo que me querían hablar? – siguió Hermione

- Necesitamos tu ayuda... en algo secreto – dijo Ron

- A ver y que sería eso? – preguntó ella

- Algo que nadie en el mundo puede saber... nadie pero nadie en el mundo – dijo Harry

- Como que me están asustando... qué pasó?

- Necesitamos que consigas que mi hermana tenga una cita con Neville – dijo Ron

- Y por qué habría yo de hacerlo si tu hermana y yo nos odiamos ahora? – dijo Hermione

- Por qué te peleaste con Ginny Mione? – preguntó Harry

- Eeeehhh... _" no puedo llegar y decirle a Harry: oye, sí, me peleé con mi mejor amiga porque las 2 estamos enamoradas de ti y ella terminó con su novio porque le dijo lo que sentía y yo me enojé con ella porque ahora las dos vamos a pelear por ti!"_ cosas de chicas... no entenderían – dijo.

- De todas maneras sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que quieras... y si te sientes triste o sola o quieres hablar... bueno, estamos en los cuartos de los chicos – dijo Harry

_"es que no puede ser más perfecto!"_

- Gracias Harry:D

- De nada Hermione... para algo están los mejores amigos – dijo él

_"POR QUÉ A MÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? XP POR QUÉ ME TENÍAS QUE DECIR ESO A MÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?"_

- Si Harry, justo para eso - dijo ella – y saben? Neville también es mi amigo y lo voy a ayudar! _"Hay que ser una buena persona ante todo..."_

- Se te ocurre algo? – preguntó Ron

- Mañana es sábado... podemos ir a Hogsmeade los 5, entramos a una tienda y después nosotros tres nos vamos y los dejamos solos!

- Excelente idea Hermi! – dijo Harry

- Sólo le veo un pequeño problemita... – dijo Ron y ante las caras de desconcierto de Harry y Hermione les dijo – mañana voy a ir a Hogsmeade con Luna, así que no voy a poder ir con ustedes

- No hay problema... vamos Ginny, Neville, Hermi y yo! – dijo Harry – si es que tu no tienes ningún problema con eso – dijo mirando a Hermione

- Eeehhh... no, para nada – dijo ella

- Bien, entonces mañana nos juntamos a las 12 en la sala común los 4. Ron, tú le dices a Ginny y yo le digo a Neville. Ok? – preguntó Harry

- Dale – dijo Hermione – bueno... yo me voy a ir a acostar. Si mañana tengo que estar acá a las 12 mejor duermo con las chicas... que sueñen conmigo – dijo ella y se fue a la pieza de las chicas a pedirles la última ayuda a Parvati y a Lavender. Mientras que en la sala común Ron y Harry se quedaron hablando precisamente de un tema muy importante

- Harry... estamos en agosto – dijo Ron

- En serio? No me había dado cuenta! XD

- Me refiero a que en octubre es el baile de Halloween

- Sí... supongo que vas a ir con Luna – preguntó Harry  
- Definitivamente sí – dijo Ron – mi pregunta es con quién vas a ir tú...

- No he pensado en eso... – dijo Harry - no sé con quien ir!

- Tienes mil opciones ya que cualquier chica querría ir al baile de Halloween con el famoso Harry Potter... aunque ya tienes que descartar a todas las de Slytherin y obviamente a Luna – dijo Ron – y a Ginny... porque no le harías algo así al pobre Neville cierto?

- Claro que no... – dijo Harry- lo bueno es que me quedan 2 meses casi para pensar en eso...

- Sí... – dijo Ron. Y se quedaron un rato ahí... y se fueron a acostar.

* * *

Muajajajajajajajaja... Harry no va a poder invitar al baile de Halloween a Ginny!... aunque eso no significa que vaya a invitar a Hermione... XD 

Muchas gracias por los reviews... los respondí por mail y ojalá que a las 3 les guste este capítulo, y obviamente a toda las otras personas que estén leyendo la historia pero que no me hayan dejado un review (cosa que les agradecería infinitamente!)

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... la linda salida a Hogsmeade.

Aiozzzzzzzzzz!

Makiams

De todas maneras, para los que no sepan... los reviews se dejan ahí abajito donde sale Submit Review!


	3. Una linda salida a Hogsmeade

Holaaaaaaa! Al fin subí un capítulo nuevooo! aleluyaaa! jajaja... bueno... ojalá que les guste y lamento no haber podido subir el capítulo antes. Tuve mil problemas (que explico en la contestación de reviews) pero a fin y al cabo, pude subir el nuevo capítulo. Ojalá que les guste y recuerden... si pueden:

**DEJEN REVIEWS!** (en verdad no es tanto por si quieren... es que la historia en si tiene como 200 hits... y sólo 11 reviews)

* * *

Capítulo 3: Una linda salida a Hogsmeade

Ginny había estado un tanto preocupada la tarde del viernes, ya que sus compañeras de habitación le habían dicho que Hermione Granger se había pasado toda la tarde en su habitación normal (léase: no de prefecta) encerrada con Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown.

- Qué estarán haciendo? – se preguntó a sí misma Ginny, lo único que supo de Hermione desde que se pelearon fue eso, y obviamente que había estado hablando con Harry y Ron en la sala común, pero no le dio mucha importancia a esa parte... siempre se juntaban a hablar... de todas maneras ya no importaba... mañana era sábado y le iba a decir a Harry que fueran a Hogsmeade... y pensando en eso... Ginny se quedó dormida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente:

- Oye Ginny, quieres ir a Hogsmeade a la tarde? – preguntó animadamente Harry

- Eeeehhh... sí Harry, me encantaría! – dijo Ginny. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando... Harry la había invitado ir a Hogsmeade! lol. Lo que no sabía era que 5 minutos después, Harry estuvo hablando con Neville sobre el plan que habían trazado con Hermione y le estaba contando que a mitad de la salida él y Hermione se iban a ir a cualquier otra parte.

- Gracias por tu ayuda Harry... y dale las gracias de mi parte a Hermione - gritó Neville antes de ir a prepararse para la gran cita con Ginny que Harry y Hermione le habían planeado. Mientras tanto... Ginny se estaba preparando para su "gran" cita con Harry Potter... y entre peleas con sus compañeras de cuarto y muchos gritos, había decidido que mantendría un look simple, recatado y dulce, de hermanita buena que no hace nada malo a nadie.

En otro lado del castillo, Lavender y Parvati tenían un dilema con qué debería usar Hermione esa tarde.

- Deberías ir onda media flamenca, con una falda larga y una polera

- Vamos... a quien quieres engañar Lavender? sólo por que a ti te gusta vestirte así, no significa que debamos hacer que Mione se ponga eso. No has pensado en una mini, una polera de tiras rosa fuerte y encima un sweater rosa muy clarito, de esos que se traslucen... conunas sandalias bajitas...

- SE VA AVER HORRIBLEE! dijo Lavender - podrías mejor ponerte unos jeans bien claros con una polera negra o algo así!

- Desde cuando la obsesión con el negro? - preguntó Lavender

- YA PAREN LAS DOS! - interrumpió Hermione - miren... gracias por los consejos pero la ropa también tiene que gustarme a mí, cierto? - ambas asintieron - bien... me encanta laidea de la polera con el sweater,no estoy segura sobre la falda y las sandalias bajas... así que lo pensaré,de acuerdo?

- Y el negro? - preguntó Lavender

- Mmmm... si salgo con Harry alguna noche, me pongo tu polera negra... ok?

- Bien!

* * *

En otro lado de la escuela... 

- Me veo perfecta dijo Ginny mientras se miraba frente al espejo. Tenía puestos unos jeans, una polera blanca sin mangas y unas zapatillas azules, a juego con el chaleco que llevaba amarrado a la cintura. El pelo lo tenía amarrado en una cola alta y se había puesto unos artitos de bolitas azules y un poquito de lipgloss. Esperópacientemente hasta que dieron 12 y bajó a la sala común. Ahi estaba Harry sentado en un sofá... se veía de verdad muy lindo mientras miraba los cuadros que adornaban la estancia. Calladamente bajó y quedó tras él y le tapó los ojos diciendo con voz ronca: Quién soy?

- Jajajajaja... déjame pensar... mmm... eres... Ginny - dijo Harry y Ginny se sentó a su lado y Harry le dijo que se iban en cuanto llegaran las 2 personas que estaban esperando.

- _Mente Ginny: QUÉEEEE? VIENEN MÁS PERSONAS? Y yo que creí que esta sería mi gran cita con Harry... :(... _y la peor parte vino cuando llegó Neville muy alegre: _Mi gran cita se convirtió en un trío con Neville? No puede ser! Que falte alguien! - _y por estar pensando en como deshacerse de Neville a mitad de la cita, no alcanzó a ver a una chica muy linda que bajaba la escalera con su polera rosa fuerte bajo el sweater traslúcido y - a petición de Lavender para que alguna de sus ideas fuera tomada en cuenta - unos jeans de mezclillabien clara, con unas sandalias bajas rosa fuerte.

- Ya estoy lista... vamos? - preguntó Hermione

- Sí - dijo Harry, y en grupo empezaron a bajar las escaleras de la escuela mientras Ginny se iba preguntando como Lavender y Parvati habían convencido a Hermione de arreglarse, arreglarle el pelo y de hacerla vestirse así. Cuando al fin llegaron a la salida a Hogsmeade, decidieron que primero iban a ir a Zonko, para ver las bromas nuevas que les llegaban esta semana. Lo que Ginny no sabía era que secretamente la idea de ir a Zonko era para que Harry y Hermione se quedaran atrás y pudieran irse, dejando a Ginny y Neville solos. Cuando llegaron a Zonko, Neville entró primero porque en la vitrina central había visto un libro de bromas que se pueden hacer con las plantas y Harry le pidió a Ginny que entrara con él, porque se podía perder.

- Porfa Ginny. anda con él. Tu sabes que Neville no puede estar en grupos muy grandes de gente porque se pierde!

- TIENE 17 AÑOS!

- Vamos Ginny, hazlo por mí!

- De acuerdo... los veo adentro a los DOS en unos minutos... - dicho esto entró a la tienda, y cuando ya se perdió de la vista de Harry y Hermione, esta última le preguntó:

- Y que hacemos ahora Harry?

- Mmm... podríamos caminar por el pueblo aprovechando que hace buen tiempo - y así ambos pasaron la tarde caminando, viendo cosas para Quidditch y libros... comiendo helado y después de miles de compras, se sentaron en las tres escobas a tomar algo... y dentro estaban Ginny y Neville sentados, tomando cerveza de manteca... sin verse... como si fueran dos perfectos desconocidos.

- Chicos! - gritó Harry y ambos se fueron a sentar a la mesa de Neville - que tal?

- A donde se fueron? - pregunto Ginny - los buscamos por todo el pueblo!

- Qué? - preguntó Hermione - hicieron eso toda la tarde?

- Sí... Ginny no quería parar hasta que encontraramos a Harry... y le dimos la vuelta entera al pueblo 3 veces - dijo Neville

- Lo sentimos... como no los encontramos en Zonko... fuimos a caminar por el pueblo y... - dijo Harry

- Nos distrajimos comprando cosas - terminó Hermione, haciendo alusión a los 30 paquetes que llevaban.

- Bueno... no importa... al menos ahora están aquí - dijo Ginny - así que... quieren quedarse más rato?

- Sí... si ustedes quieren - dijo Harry mirando a Hermione y a Neville.

- Yo no, no gracias - dijo Neville parandose y dejando unos sickles en la mesa para pagar las cervezas -mejor me voy al colegio - dijo esto, de despidió de todos y salió del lugar.

- Tu Herms? - preguntó Harry

- Mmmm... - dijo Herms mientras en su cabeza tenía el drama interno de si debía quedarse y asegurarse que Ginny no hiciera nada mientras estuviera con Harry... o ser una buena amiga y acompañar a Neville.. : _Ser lista... o ser buena?... Harry o Neville? ... No! esa pregunta no! es muy obvia... mm... ser inteligente y quedarme a vigilar a Ginny... o ir a ver como está mi amigo Neville que siempre se preocupa por todo el mundo?... ya sé..._ - No gracias chicos... creo que me voy con Neville. Pásenla bien! - y se fue. Fue rápido y alcanzó a Neville en las escaleras, y se fueron juntos de camino a la sala común. Cuando tuvieron que separarse en las escaleras, Neville dijo:

- Gracias Her... sé que te hubiera gustado quedarte con Harry y Ginny.

- No... prefiero ver que mis amigos estén bien... pero... tan horrible fue la salida que no se hablaban?

- Para resumirtelo... la única preocupación que Ginny Weasley tiene en su vida... es estar con Harry. Creí que sería algo más como Ron... así preocupado y gracioso al mismo tiempo... pero parece que me equivoqué.

- Lo siento mucho Neville...

- Descuida Herms - dijo mientras empezaba a subir, pero se detuvoo y dijo - No te había dicho pero te queda lindo ese cambio que te hiciste...

- Gracias - dijo esta

- Y estoy seguro de que cuando Harry tenga que elegir entre las dos, te va a elegir a ti - y diciendo esto, subió hasta su habitación.

- Gracias Neville... ojalá - pensaba Hermione mientras subía las esclaeras, y pensaba en qué estarían haciendo Harry y Ginny en ese momento.

* * *

Y... ahí queda. 

Los reviews los contesté directo al mail... pero me faltó uno:

chiO: Muchas gracias por tu review! me encanta que te guste la hsitoria y aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Ojálá que también te guste ysorry por no agregarte a msn... pero en los reviews no me apareció tu mail. trata de dejarmelo de nuevoporfa!

bueno...eso. ojalá que les guste el capítulo...kssss!

**aiozz!**

**makiams**

PD: Los reviews se dejan ahí abajito:D


End file.
